Infinate in Mystery is the Gift of the Goddess
by katie.newland.12382
Summary: Update 22nd August 2013: i had an idea to keep this story from going into Hiatus status changing the story into a crossover with Devil May Cry 4 Chiemi arrives home after having been in a fight and has gotten a long single wrap as it was lunch time and she was hungry when a thud noise comes from the living room. What was that noise? What will happen with the guests?
1. Chapter 1 Enter the Crisis Core Gang

** .12382: hello and welcome to this story. Now I should tell you something which-**

**Squall: Kat when are you going to upload the next chapter for your other story?**

** .12382: I am actually working on the chapter I have some idea on how I want it to go however it is taking some time to write.**

**Squall: hurry up**

** .12382: how did you get here? I thought you were with Adette**

**Squall: I came in here to find out when the next chapter for my story will come out**

** .12382: leave**

**Squall: no**

** .12382: do you want to be seen in a pink ballerina outfit in the next chapter of your story?**

**Squall: *horrified facial expression* No I will be going now *leaves***

** .12382: phew glad he's gone now to get on with-**

**Genesis: *walks in sees the author's irritated face started smiling sweetly at me* there is no hate only joy for you are beloved by the goddess**

** .12382: *gave a smile at the reference to loveless* hey Gen am I going to get interrupted again?**

**Genesis: *puzzled facial expression* again? Who has been bothering you? **

** .12382: Squall about my other story when I was going to upload the next chapter for it.**

**Genesis: hmm I see. Want me to talk to him about leaving you alone?**

** .12382: no thank you Genesis I have my ways in dealing with him. Would you be so kind in giving a summary of this story please Gen.**

**Genesis: sure Chiemi. Chiemi arrives home after having been in a fight and has gotten a long single wrap as it was lunch time and she was hungry when a thud noise comes from the living room. What was that noise? What will happen with the guests?**

** .12382: Thanks Gen! Could you do the disclaimer I will give you a reward afterward.**

**Genesis: sure Chiemi. DISCLAIMER: CHIEMI DOES NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 IF SHE DID I WOULD NOT HAVE ENDED UP THE WAY I DID AND ANGEAL AND ZACK WOULD NOT HAVE DIED. FINAL FANTASY 7 BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX SHE DOES NOT OWN CHARACTERS OTHER THAN HER OCS NOR DOES SHE OWN ANY MUSIC, ANIME OR BOOKS THAT MAY APPEAR IN THE STORY THEY BELOND TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS. There done I hope you all enjoy the story. **

** .12382: *kisses Genesis* thanks Gen now guys I hope you enjoy the story.**

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return – thoughts_

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return" – speech

**Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return – written words**

**Chapter 1 Enter Crisis Core Gang**

I have just entered my home after getting expelled for getting into another fight _which I still say was self-defence _I was asked to go straight to the hospital to get my nose looked at but there is no way I am going there. _My friend the fates are cruel yes but there is no way I am going there not after what happened the last time I was there. _I hear my stomach rumble so I head to the kitchen and opened the fridge to find something to eat after a bit of searching in the fridge I come across a long single wrap so I took it out shut the fridge opened the wrap and put the wrapping in the bin and I started eating it when all of a sudden I heard a thud noise.

_That came from the living room _I make my way into the living room while eating I entered the room and got the shock of my life there lying on the floor was Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley, Zack Fair, Sephiroth and Tseng from final fantasy 7 crisis core. After shaking myself out of the stupor I had gotten myself into I got them awake and one they were up they looked at me the only female in the room "hello my name is Genesis Rhapsodos…" he went on to introduce the others "what is your name? And where are we?" Genesis asks me "my name is Chiemi Alessi and you are in Milton Keynes" I reply it took a while to explain that they were in another world in the process I finished my wrap. After that we got to know more about each other and soon became friends with each other.

Then things started spiraling downwards when my friends enter my home I gave them a key in case something happened and they had to get into my room for some key reason. "you guys should have knocked before you came in so I knew you were here" I say to them in greeting "sorry thought you didn't mind you never did before" Anala says "who are they? And why are they in your living room?" Drake asks me after updating my close friends on what happened they relaxed a bit "Chiemi have you been to the hospital to get your nose looked at like the nurse in the infirmary told you to?" Isa asks (I only have 3 close friends) "not yet you guys know why I don't like going into the hospital" I answer "it's your own fault you know if you hadn't of started that fight with Mindy!" Drake says with Anala and Isa agreeing with him "hey! I didn't start that fight it was Mindy who started that fight I was only defending myself" I say telling the truth "you're lying and you know it! It was Mindy who was defending herself" Isa says once again Anala and Drake agreeing with her "I'm not! She twisted the story so it would go her way! Are you all seriously saying that you don't believe me?" I say starting to get upset they looked at each other and Anala says with Drake and Isa agreeing "we don't believe you" "fine then give me they keys I gave you" I say upset and hurt by what they had just done they did and I just ran off not seeing the worried expression on Angeal's, Zack's, Genesis's, Sephiroth's and Tseng's faces at me running off.

** .12382: well that is it for this chapter I hope you liked it so far**

**Genesis: *comes running in sees me and runs to me and hugs me close with one arm* Chiemi! Are you alright?**

** .12382: *puzzled by the action* yes I am Genesis**

**Genesis: no you are not. Sorry guys this is really it for this chapter as Chiemi is coming with me. *walks off carrying me***


	2. Chapter 2 return to their world

_** .12382: hello and welcome back to my story. Now what happened last chapter?**_

_**Tseng: you arrived home after getting expelled for fighting, you had just gotten a wrap when you heard a thud coming from the living room you went in to see Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth, Zack and me lying unconscious on the floor and you woke us up and Genesis introduced us and you introduced yourself and answered are questions on where we are. Your so called friends came in and you all started arguing about what had happened earlier and you ran off upset.**_

_** .12382: Thank you Tseng you can go now! *Tseng leaves* Now I will put more effort into making this story longer seeing as the last chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be. Now –**_

_**Squall: when are you planning on uploading the next chapter?**_

_** .12382: working on it**_

_**Squall: You should - *pauses at seeing the smirk that appeared on my face as I look behind him***_

_**Sephiroth: she should what? *at that voice Squall turns around and gets scared but puts a brave face on at the cold glare that was fixated on him***_

_**Squall: nothing I'll be going now *runs away from view and straight to Adette and starts fighting the sorceress.**_

_** .12382: Thanks for getting rid of him Seph :D **_

_**Sephiroth: no problem Chiemi. Chiemi what are you planning for the pairings of this story?**_

_** .12382: I was planning on doing Angeal/Zack, Genesis/Chiemi no pairing for Tseng and I don't know who to pair you with Seph**_

_**Sephiroth: Angeal/Zack is the right pairing for them and what about this pairing Genesis/Chiemi/Sephiroth **_

_** .12382: You want to share me with Gen?**_

_**Sephiroth: Yes**_

_** .12382: Very well then this is it for the pairings and they can't be changed now. They are: Angeal/Zack and Genesis/Chiemi/Sephiroth. Now Seph would you do the Disclaimer?**_

_**Sephiroth: Sure. DISCLAIMER CHIEMI DOES NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 IF SHE DID ME AND GENESIS WOULD NOT HAVE ENDED UP AS WE DID AND ANGEAL AND ZACK WOULD NOT HAVE DIED IT BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX. SHE DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APART FROM HER OCS THEY BELONG TO SQUAR ENIX. SHE DOES NOT OWN ANY MUSIC, ANIME, BOOKS THAT MIGHT APPEAR IN THE STORY. Done enjoy the story everyone**_

_For you are beloved by the goddess – thinking_

"For you are beloved by the goddess" – speaking/Singing

**For you are beloved by the goddess – written words**

_**Chapter 2 return to their world**_

~Sephiroth's point of view~

"If I wasn't here tomorrow would anybody care? If my time was up I'd want to know you were happy I was there" "if I wasn't here tomorrow would anyone lose sleep if I wasn't hard and hollow then maybe you would miss me I know I'm a mess and I want to be someone; someone that I like better I can never forget so don't remind me of it forever" she sang she continued to sing the lyrics to a song I had never heard before but was obviously a sad song. Genesis got even more worried and ran off after her to comfort her. I turned to the people who had caused her to run off in the first place.

_**Quick author's note can you guess what song I have used I will give you until the next chapter to guess what song it is and who the artist for the song is. Now back to the story.**_

I glare at them "Now then you three you are going to answer our questions honestly when we ask you do you understand?" I say in an icy tone and they were quick to agree to that as they are scared of me and the others in the room.

~meanwhile in Genesis's POV~

I ran after Chiemi worried about her as I could tell that she is about to cry or may be crying silently right now. As I followed her I noted the directions I was taking as I was following I heard a door open and close her moving again and she stopped moving and sat down and started crying I made my way to the room she had gone in and knocked on the door and I say "can I come in Chiemi?" "You can come in Genesis" she says upset. I open the door and make my way in and I close the door once I am inside the room and I see Chiemi crying with her head against her legs and her hands around her legs. I walk to the bed and sat down and I pulled her onto my lap and pulled her into a hug in an attempt to calm her down. "Chiemi what did they do to hurt you?" I ask her wanting to find out what had happened. "earlier today a person called Mindy started a fight with me when I was just trying to go past her and I was only defending myself and I told those three downstairs that and they don't believe me and I thought that they were my friends" she answered.

She went into more detail about her family is dead and those three were the only friends she had before we arrived and no one else she met had shown they cared about her. I could tell that what they had done had hurt her quite badly. _That's it when me, Sephiroth, Angeal, Zack and Tseng find a way back to our world I am bringing her with us whether the others agree or not. _We stayed in that position for a while until she stopped crying and had fallen asleep on me so I put her onto the bed only to find out that she had a tight grip on me and I would rather not hurt her so I picked her up laid down on the bed and put her back down onto the bed. She curled into me more as she slept.

A few minutes later Sephiroth entered the room and smiled at the sight "did you find out why she was crying?" he asks me "yes I did Seph" I answer and told him what she told me "whether you and the others agree or not I am going to bring her with us when we find a way back to our own world" I say "why do you want to do that? Wouldn't it be better for her to stay here" Seph asks me "My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow no matter where the winds may blow" I say he had an understanding look on his face as he got the meaning behind why I recited act III from Loveless "is it really that bad for her here?" Seph asks "from what she told me yes" I answer "we all seem to have grown attached to her rather quickly though. Those three are gone now and I think that between me and the others downstairs that they will leave her alone while any of us are with her. We have started looking for a way to get back" Seph says Seph left and I grew sleepy and went to sleep while wrapping my arms protectively around Chiemi.

When I woke there was no sign of Chiemi all I could see is a trail of blood which starts on my chest and led out of the room I could tell already just whose blood it was. I followed the trail of blood only to meet up with Sephiroth. We followed the blood trail and ended up in what looked like the kitchen to see Chiemi holding tissues to her nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding. We move closer to her and I say "Chiemi can I have a look at your nose?" "Okay" she says and I take the tissues from her nose to see what the problem is _I will be able to heal this with a Cure _I cast a Cure on her nose and it healed her nose.

~Chiemi's POV~

"Hey when me, Sephiroth, Tseng, Angeal and Zack find a way back to our own world do you want to come with us? Surely it would be better than here" Genesis says I thought about it and he is right it would be better and I say "I do want to come with you" "then it is settled you are coming with us back to our world" Sephiroth says. They decided to teach me how to defend myself after having something to eat. Not long after that was decided that Genesis and Sephiroth would start teaching me how to defend myself properly after breakfast.

We have finished breakfast and found a suitable place for them to train me to defend myself. I seemed to be a quick learner as I got what they were teaching me pretty fast that which was more likely or I put a lot of effort into it and pushed myself to the limit. It was lunchtime when we decided to take a break and I am exhausted. While eating Tseng said they had found a way back to their own world. It turned out it would take a while to get it prepared. While the preparations that were underway which Sephiroth and Angeal were getting ready, Genesis, Tseng and Zack decided to get to know me more. After a while we all became close friends though it seemed to be more than friends between me and Genesis and Sephiroth. Angeal and Sephiroth came in after a while and joined the conversation.

What they were doing and saying was confusing at one point genesis had pulled me into his arms and kept a tight grip on me. After a while everything became blurry and went black.

_**Well this is the end of chapter 2. Next time Angeal, Genesis, Chiemi, Sephiroth, Zack and Tseng arrive into Gaia. **_


	3. Chapter 3 Hojo's Fasination

_** .12382: hello and welcome back to my story. Now what happened last chapter?**_

_**Zack: you sang a song, Genesis comforted you when you were upset and you told him what happened to make you so upset and you both fell asleep in each other's arms. When Genesis woke you were gone and there was a blood trail from his chest and he followed the blood trail to Sephiroth where they both followed it to find you holding your nose. Genesis took a look at the wound and healed it. After you Genesis and Sephiroth had breakfast they taught you to defend yourself. Angeal and Tseng found a way to get back home and we performed it to go home bringing you with us and everything around us went blurry and black.**_

_** .12382: Thank you Zack **_

_**Zack: No problem Chiemi. About the pairings you were sarcastic about the pairings being final weren't you?**_

_** .12382: I was thanks for noticing that. Thanks to a guest who reviewed the last chapter pointed out the song I used was indeed would it matter by Skillet. Also Guest I have something to tell you! I do know that the author notes shouldn't be longer than the actual story! *takes a deep breath* I WILL WRITE THEM AS LONG AS I LIKE AND THEY ARE FUN TO WRITE AND THIS STYLE I AM WRITING THESE AS ARE A MORE ENTERTAINING WAY THAN THE USUAL STYLE OF AUTHORS NOTES SINCE IF I DID THAT THEN THE AUTHOR NOTES WOULD BE SHORTER. I AM GOING A DIFFERENT APPROACH TO AUTHORS NOTES IN THIS STORY! IF YOU WANT SHORTER AUTHOR NOTES GO READ MY OTHER STORY WHICH IS CALLED FALLING INTO FF8! *takes a few deep breaths to get her breathing back* Sorry everyone for that I just wanted to get a point across.**_

_**Zack: what did the guest say to you?**_

_** .12382: Well a guest said this first **_Oh! Oh! It's "Would It Matter" by Skillet! They're my absolute favorite band I was fangirling because I knew the song omg! This is really good btw!

_**Then the next comment that set me off. **_Word of advise. When a character speaks, please use a new paragraph. Also please do not make your Author Notes more then what the chapter is.

_**Zack: now I understand why it set you off. You like constructive criticism but anything that tells you to write in a certain way than your own upsets and angers you to think that someone wants you to write in a way that is not how you write. Chiemi can the pairings be changed to Angeal/Sephiroth, Genesis/Chiemi/Nero and Zack/Aeris. Angeal and Sephiroth go together well.**_

_** .12382: what makes you say that?**_

_**Zack: I walked in on them together without their clothes on. **_

_** .12382: I understand now the pairings are final they cannot be changed anymore I am serious about this. I was going to put a poll up for the pairings but due to a comment I am not going to do that. Great this is going to end up being longer than I intended on. Zack could you give out the disclaimer.**_

_**Zack: Sure thing Chiemi. DISCLAIMER: CHIEMI DOES NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 IF SHE DID GENESIS AND SEPHIROTH WOULD NOT HAVE ENDED UP AS THEY DID AND ME AND ANGEAL WOULD NOT HAVE DIED IT BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX, SHE ALSO DOES NOT OWN DEVIL MAY CRY IT BELONGS TO CAPCOM. SHE DOES NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OTHER THAN HER OCS THEY BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX AND CAPCOM. SHE DOES NOT OWN ANY SONGS, BOOKS, VIDEOS, ANIME THAT MIGHT APPEAR IN THE STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**_

_** .12382: thanks Zack for that. And Devil May Cry 4 will come into the story a few chapters later. **_

_My friend your desire is the bringer of life – thoughts_

"My friend your desire is the bringer of life" – speaking/singing

**My friend your desire is the bringer of life – written words**

*flashback start* *flashback end*

**Nero thoughts in flashbacks **

"_Nero" speaking/singing in flashbacks_

**Chapter 3 Hojo's fascination**

When everything came into focus we appeared to be in a room which looks like a briefing room in a building. I was told that we are in a briefing room in Shinra HQ; they led me to an office. Sitting behind the desk is the Rufus Shinra the vice president of Shinra. "Where have you guys been? And who is she? And why is she here?" He asks it took a while for Sephiroth to explain what had happened and who I am and why I am here. I was given the choice of becoming a soldier cadet or a Turk cadet and I chose a soldier cadet.

Once that was decided I was given a place to stay and was escorted to the room that I am going to be staying in and have been added to the lessons and the one escorting me to the room warned me about how the others in the program might react to me being a part of the program. When he left I went into thought _was the decision I made to come here the right one. Wait don't go into that thought it's too late for regrets anyway. I hope Nero is happy with Kyrie. _I thought of Nero for a bit before shaking my head _He's with Kyrie and is happy with her I'd rather not ruin that happiness and he wouldn't want me anyway besides he is in a different world and I am hear it would never work with us not even together. Even after how much time has passed I still love him. I still remember how we met. _*Flashback Start* I am sitting on the couch in my room after turning on the TV and the PlayStation and Inserting Devil May Cry 4 and the opening has played I press new game when the screen went blank I go up to the TV to check the wires are plugged in when I accidentally touch the TV screen and was pulled in **What the **it wasn't long before I was pulled into the Television and as I fell several colours flashed past me and when it went I noticed that I was in Fortuna City **I am in Devil May Cry 4 how do I get back **_"Hello there I haven't seen you before your new here right?" _a female voice asks me_ "yeah I am my name is Chiemi Alessi what is your name" _I reply_ "My name is Kyrie. Everyone is going to church why don't you come with me" _Kyrie says I agreed and followed her into the church even though I am an Athiest and always have been I just couldn't seem to say no to her. I then met Nero and we did get talking and soon enough became friends. *Flashback end* _Nero I hope you are happy._

After 6 months in the cadet program Genesis took up an apprenticeship with me. Everything went well in getting the apprenticeship official. But when I had to take the mako tolerance test was where thing that a problem came up. If you think I failed the mako tolerance test then you're wrong I passed it the problem was that I felt fine afterwards and had no reaction which was the problem as it got Hojo interested in me because of my tolerance to mako.

_** .12382: well that is the end of this chapter**_

_**Nero: you ended the story in a cliff-hanger Chiemi. **_

_** .12382: yeah I know I wanted to keep the viewers in suspense and I don't want to give too much of the story away in one time. How did you get here anyway Nero.**_

_**Nero: through the front door. Sorry folks Chiemi is going to go now as Dante wants to talk with you about something. **_

_** .12382: see you guys next chapter. Oh and sorry about the chapter being short it was because of a guest who made that comment for this chap being short and as i forgot what i was originally going to do so i had to do some modifying to keep the story from going into a hiatus that it would have gone into otherwise.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4 Journal Entry part 1

_** .12382: hello and welcome back to my story. Now what happened in the last chapter?**_

_**Nero: You arrived in Gaia, was made a soldier cadet a few months later in the cadet program Genesis took up an apprenticeship with you, you had a flashback about how you met me and you explained the problem that happened when Genesis took you for a Mako tolerance test though not in great detail though. Now Chiemi when do you plan on adding characters from Devil May Cry 4 into the story?**_

_** .12382: hmm let's see the chapters 4 and 5 will be a journal entry split into 2 will briefly bring devil may 4 characters into the chapter, Chapter 6 will cover a mission and Genesis and my relationship more as well as giving hints of Angeal/Sephiroth and Zack/Aeris. It would be about chapter 7 when Devil May Cry 4 characters fully come into the story I think though I might change my mind about it later but that is roughly what is going to happen. Nero Could you do the Disclaimer please.**_

_**Nero: sure Chiemi. DISCLAIMER: **__CHIEMI DOES NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 IF SHE DID GENESIS AND SEPHIROTH WOULD NOT HAVE ENDED UP AS THEY DID AND ZACK AND ANGEAL WOULD NOT HAVE DIED IT BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX, SHE ALSO DOES NOT OWN DEVIL MAY CRY IT BELONGS TO CAPCOM. SHE DOES NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OTHER THAN HER OCS THEY BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX AND CAPCOM. SHE DOES NOT OWN ANY SONGS, BOOKS, VIDEOS, GAMES AND ANIME THAT MIGHT APPEAR IN THE STORY THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. There done hope you enjoy the story everyone._

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return – thoughts _

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return" – speaking/singing

Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return – written words.

_**Chapter 4 Journal Entry Part 1**_

**Hey,**

**Genesis got me a journal saying it would help me get over my past and over any future events that might happen. Shortly after I met Nero the service in the church began. The high priest of the church told the tale of the dark knight Sparda while it was interesting to hear I knew this tale from playing the Devil may cry series and I am an Atheist and I always have been. He went on to say that he fears that some may have forgotten the truth of the great sacrifice. Not long after that everyone began to prey. I could hear music coming from the speakers I could tell it was interpartysystem Nero has good tastes. Not long after that Nero went to leave when his arm seemed to glow and after that the glass above the high priest shattered and a man with white hair and ice blue eyes wearing a red and black outfit came through the window and shot the high priest. I knew that was Dante. Not long during a fight between Dante and knights of the Order fighting Dante everyone was evacuated and Nero ended up being left in there and he fought Dante. **

**After that happened I ended up going with Nero on his missions helping as much as I could though it wasn't that much. As time went on I began to develop feelings for Nero but I never told anyone about it as Nero seemed to be happy with Kyrie so I kept my feelings to myself and hid them and showed that we were friends after a time was suitable to do so. One time during the time I spent with Nero we came across a secret lab where a person called Agnus was there he researched demons and brought armours to life by using demon souls. He was very creepy and got interested in Nero's demon arm. **

_**~Meanwhile with Nero, Dante, Lady and Trish~ **_"we haven't even seen Chiemi since she left to her own world after that incident in Fortuna City. I wonder if she is alright" Lady says "yeah I am wondering that as well" Nero says #Flashback start# everything had finished and Dante said goodbye to Chiemi asking her to visit him soon **what does he mean by that? **Chiemi came over to me and says "Nero I need to tell you something that I have been keeping from you. I know I told you when we met that I had just moved to Fortuna City but the truth is I am from another world which is not like this world and the reason I didn't tell you is because I thought you wouldn't believe me after all who would believe me if I said that. I only stayed to say goodbye to the friends that I made here in this world. My time here is about up I hope you have a good happy life with Kyrie" She says and hugged me with tears in her eyes as if she is keeping something else from me and as though it is hurting her to leave me "I will miss you Nero. I think you were the first true friend I have ever had goodbye" Chiemi says kissing my cheek and then disappearing in a bright white light **Chiemi. … no stay your my best friend I don't want you to leave I will miss you Chiemi goodbye, I should meet up with Kyrie **I didn't notice the tear falling down my face until Kyrie asks "what is wrong Nero?" "It turns out Chiemi is from another world and she has just left from this world" Nero replies. Kyrie hugs me but only In a friend like hug "it will be ok Nero. There's something I have to tell you I am moving with my family. Since Credo died I am all they have left and want to get away from here and I will stay with them as they need me" Kyrie says "but what about us?" I ask "There is no Us Nero you are just a demon no one will love a demon" Kyrie says and left #Flashback End# _I hope you come back soon Chemi. _


End file.
